Businesses in GTA IV
This is a list of businesses in Liberty City and Alderney in 2008, the setting for Grand Theft Auto IV. Adult Entertainment *Honkers *Pillows Club *The Triangle Club Airlines *Adios Airlines *AirSol *FlyUS Automotive Manufacturers *Albany *Annis *Benefactor *Bravado *Brute *Classique *Declasse *Dewbauchee *Dinka *Dundreary *Emperor *Enus *Grotti *HVY *Imponte *Invetero *Jobuilt *Karin *Maibatsu Corporation *Mammoth *Pegassi *Pfister *Schyster *Shitzu *Steel Horse *Ubermacht *Vapid *Vulcar *Willard *Zirconium Pay 'n' Spray *Auto Cowboys *Auto Limbo *Axel's Pay 'N' Spray *TransFender Sales *Auto Eroticar *Big Paulie Budget Cars *Brucie's Excecutive Lifestyle Auto's *Grotti Showroom *S&M Auto Sales *Sully's Auto Mart *Westdyke Autos Auto Shops * Gas N' Baz Total Spanners * Hairy Al's Scrap and Auto Parts * Mech Mechanic Auto Parts * Pretty Boy Garage * Rusty Schit Salvage * Used Auto Parts & Salvage * Windmill Street Garage Banking *Bank of Liberty *Check Cashing *Lombank *International Online Unlimited *Schlongberg Sachs *Total Bankers *Whan-Q Bank Barber Shops *Culic Hair *Father & Son Barber Shop Bars *8-Ball Cafe Bar *Comrades Bar *Donnies *Homebrew Café *Jerkov's *Lucky Winkles *O.O.T. *Steinway Beer Garden *The Mount Distilling Co. *Vinewood Bar & Grill Beauty Shops * Silver Lady Nails * Spanky Beauty Cafes *TW@ Internet Café Casinos *Alderney Casino Cell Phone Services *VIP Luxury Ringtones *Tinkle Chemists/Drug Stores/Pharmacies *Aycehol *Betta Pharmaceuticals *Ned's Drugs *Pill-Pharm *Thrush Boy Pharmacy Cinemas *Canyon Entertainment *Movie Pit Clothing/Fabrics *16:20 *Alphabetz *Anna Rex *Baskets *BULL EMIC *Cadet *Crevis *Derriere *Didier Sachs *Dr. B *Enema *Eris *Face *Fourchette *Fruntalot *Gaulle *Gaunt *G&B *Gnocchi *Hawaiian Snow *Heat *Hinterland *Holland *Le Chien *Leftwood Sports *Libe *Miss T *Modo *Overt *Perseus *ProLaps *Radge *Ranch *Rear Wall *Rimmers *Shodi *S1ZER0 *Skeeza *Sneaky Footwear *Spyde *TankTop *Tree *Victim *White Widow *Yogarishima Clubs Cabaret *Perestroika Comedy *Split Sides Nightclubs *Bahama Mamas *Fan Dang *Hercules *Maisonette 9 Communications *Badger *BitterSweet *Grype *Tinkle *Whiz Credit Cards *Fleeca *HighLife *Limit *Shark Diners *60 Diner *The 69th Street Diner Electricians *T. Watt & Son's Electronics *Belleno *Fruit Computers *Genic *Kakagawa *McMahon Electronics and Computer *Panoramic *Schmidt & Priss *ThriftEX Food/Drink *A.M. Beer *Alazone's Italian Food *The Bean Machine *Big Bad Al's *Biglogs *Candy Box *Cherenkov Vodka *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company *Chihuahua Hotdogs *ECola *Electrolyte *Fanny Crabs *G&Y Bagels Ltd *Gelateria Pasta Liquor Pizza *Haitian Kitchen *Inbread Bakery *Iron Belly Deli *Johnson's *Las Fuego *Logger Beer *Meat Factory *Moonshine Deli Grocery *Patriot Beer *Pißwasser *Pizza *Pride Brew *Ragga Rum *Ruby's Southern Soul Food *Rusty Brown’s Ring Donuts *Sprunk *Superb Deli *Tall Island Furniture *Alderney Discount Furniture *Bed Furniture *Big Al's Furniture *Krapea Health/Grooming *Excelsior Home/Garden *Easy Lay Carpet *Fences *Krapea Hotels *Banner Hotel & Spa *The Celtica Hotel *The Emissary *Grand Northumbrian *Hotel Goering *Hotel Hamilton *The Hotel on Luddite East *The Libertine Hotel *Majestic Hotel *The Nicoise Hotel *Opium Nights *Pythagoras Apartments *The Star Plaza Hotel *Beach Hotel Insurance *VIG Insurance Jewellers *Aiongold *De Koch Diamonds *R.S.N. Jewelry Laundromats *Coin Wash *Mr. Wong's Laundrette *Spin on This Laundromat *Vinewood Laundromat Legal *Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster Media *CNT *Daily Globe *Liberty Tree *MeTV *Pirate *Weazel Museums *Alderney Museum *Ice Skating Museum *The Libertonian *Liberty State Natural History Museum *NUCA *Randolf Art Center Parking * FMA Park Systems Postal Services *Alpha Mail *Liberty State Delivery *Post Op Public Transport *Express Car Service *L.C.C. Taxis *Liberty City Transport Authority Radio Stations *Fusion FM *Jazz Nation Radio *K109 The Studio *Liberty City Hardcore *Liberty Rock Radio *The Vibe 98.8 *Vladivostok FM Restaurants *Al Dente's *Alazone's Italian Food *Burger Shot *Cluckin' Bell *Drusilla's *Fanny Crabs *Fudz's Delicatessen *Firefly Island BBQ *Fly High Pizza Pie *Gozushi *Mr. Fuk's Rice Box *Nonna Pina's *Restaurant & Deli *Ruby's Southern Soul Food *Squid Row *Sum Yung Gai *Superstar Café *Tarbrush Cafe *The Flaming Fez *Pizza This *Viendemorte *Wigwam Burger Security *Gruppe Sechs Shopping Department Stores *Big Willis Mall *Binco *Brawls *Leopolds *Shoe World *Spender's *Sub Urban Supermarkets *24/7 *Checkout! *Save-A-Cent Sports *Golden Pier Swingers Golf Club *Klip Skateboards *Memory Lanes Tourism *Escapism Travel *Higgins Helitours Utilities Sales *F. F. F. T. Gas *Pharte Gas Suppliers *Globe Oil *LibEl *Pure Lube *RON *Terroil *Xero Watches/Timepieces *Crowex *Face *Kronos Other Businesses *Cindy's *Deedee's Bargain Center *Discount Hardware *Liberty City Housing Authority *Madam Palm *Media Giant *Menala Metal *PAPS *Party Piece *Prime Deli *Ratatat Drums *Woodfellas ru:Бизнес в GTA IV Category:Businesses Businesses in GTA IV